The Legend of xZx
by Kineticon
Summary: This is the story of a person called xZx. When said multiple time it sounds like cease. He is currently called Thunder and he is going to be going through loads of problems on his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of xZx**

**Ch.1 Awakening**

It was a normal night for most people, black clouds hiding the starry skies behind them. The night air turned into a torrent of extreme wind blowing and swirling, the night had been quiet before but is now unsettled and unsteady. The wind was twirling around inside the higher clouds to bring down a funnel and from that it became a tornado and in this cyclone's path was an innocent house with an innocent husband and wife who is almost ready to give birth to a young man. The lightning struck a nearby tree with such intense energy that the tree didn't catch fire, no, it disintegrated. There was no evidence of a tree even being there other than the scorch marks and the burnt earth where it had stood, still warm. The lightning struck again but this time hit the house's lightning rod which was channeled into their power and when the lightning struck it caused a massive overheating of appliances causing fire to emerge from the scorched equipment. The family's son had just been born but the mother had just been killed by a third bolt of lightning striking her to where her hair stood straight on end and she lit up like a Christmas tree. When the bolt had finished its deed it had left her a charred black the color of coal. She had then dropped dead. The father wanted to mourn his loss but he knew he didn't have the time to do so now, he needed to get his baby to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of xZx**

**Ch.2 Rebirth**

The father had climbed the stairs in order to reach their praying altar they had set up for their god Olmar when the flames had caught up to him and lit the stairs ablaze. He knew he must make it so he charged through the flames experiencing countless burns and blisters. He had climbed the final expanse of stairs when it hit. The twister ripped apart the roof of his house and sent the pieces twirling into the wasteland it had created. The father had just muttered several words in the ancient language before he was lifted into the air and was hurtled towards the city at billions of miles an hour. He had only got a quick glance at his son as he was hurtled through the sky and disintegrated into nothingness. His son had just gained the power of foresight, the ability to see into the future. His son saw the countless bits of ice slamming into the house and not once did he cry. But as soon as the fire had caught up, the twister came back for another round, the ice shards coming from the sky hurtled toward, and the lightning struck right when all those other forces of nature struck, it happened. The child began to glow and all the elemental, catastrophic forces backed off seeing what they had done. They had wanted to kill the boy because the boy possessed great potential. The forces where pushed so hard from the force around the boy that they were changed back into the energy that they once were. The boy now had two glowing stars on his hands, each for a different element. He could now see without looking, hear without disturbance, smell without disarray, taste without being poisoned, and could feel the whole world. He could see weak points and strong points in everything and if they weren't there, he could easily create one. He had the potential to alter reality at will, but in his present state could, only influence it…He had been found and been sent to an orphanage by a passing by family that were wondering by at the time. He got along with the other kids until one bully had to push his luck.

"Gimme your lunch money!" the bully screeches.

"Hmph," the boy says, but now his name was Thunder.

"Think you're so tough, don't cha?" the bully says.

"Leave me alone," Thunder mumbles, getting angrier by the moment.

"Oh, do you think you can tell me what to do? Huh? Huh? Huh little boy? Huh?" the bully yells, sounding all the more intimidating.

"You, know you're making yourself look like an idiot, right?" Thunder says.

"Oh and idiot am I? Well this idiot must be pretty strong to be able to do this!" the bully say as he winds up for a punch, but Thunder blocks it with ease. "Huh? What the…" the bully tried to day before Thunder punched him in the gut. "Why you little…" the bully said as he fell to the floor in agony.

Just that moment the orphanage maiden had walked in when she saw the bully, whose name is Michael, doubled over in pain. "My goodness! What happened!" she shrieked.

"Thunder…hit me…" Michael managed to mumble as he still clenched his gut.

"What do you mean? Thunder! Did you have anything to do with this?" the maiden screeched.

"He tried to hit me first and I stopped his hit and I punched him in the stomach," Thunder said with a straight face.

"Well you're grounded mister! Grounded for a month!" the maiden shouted.

"I'm not grounded because I don't plan on staying here. I'm leaving," Thunder said without any change in his mood except a little aggression.

"You are not going anywhere!" roared the maiden as she blocked his way.

"Oh yes I am," Thunder said as he started walking, but the maiden jumped in his way shouting "no". He walked right toward and when he made contact, his forehead touching her breasts as he walked forward. She continued he screeching as he continued his procession. He kept walking and started pushing her out into the street despite countless "no's". He eventually walked around her and started running at the speed of a professional athlete. She kept yelling come back but he never did.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of xZx**

**Ch.3 Growth**

Thunder, as he is called, had walked on up the hill around town and he sat down on the side opposite the city. He then journeyed across this unknown world he lives in as he trained. He learned to harness his abilities of these ten elements and more. He learned "mental shattering", the ability to break into a person's or creature's mind and bend their thoughts and actions to his will. He learned telepathy and most other mind abilities. He could shape the land with his ten elemental powers and influence reality with his mind. He could want a seed to grow and it will grow, but he cannot make it grow to his will. He can influence an apple seed to grow oranges but he can't make it shoot out oranges at his whim. He has although learned to influence life and reality with much greater force. The ten elements he controls are fire, water, ice, wind, lightning, nature, darkness, light, chaos, and love. And yes, he actually DOES have influence over love, or should I say charm or charisma? Whatever, it doesn't matter, let's just settle with love. He has learned to alter peoples' affection for him to "LOVELOVELOVE!" to "I HATE HIS GUTS!" He can shape how nature to whatever form he wants like a tree-house where the tree cooperates in making itself into a tree or a thorn sword. He can change the light of day into the darkness of night with as simple snap. He can make himself to where light can't touch him so he will be invisible and can change his appearance into nothing but a blur of darkness at night or in day if he prefers. He can make utter chaos amongst people and shape it however he wants. He can also manipulate time to a certain degree such as slowing it down or speeding it up and sometimes, if he's lucky, completely stopping it. He also learned from waiting, watching, and listening, how to open portals to anywhere he chooses and he choose the go to the world of Spira and bring everyone from it to his world and everyone from games to his world. He eventually met up with a girl that challenged him in his manhood…Lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of xZx**

**Ch.4 Renounced**

From her world to his, Lightning has traveled on a quest to meet this "time-warper." She meets him at a clean pub where he, as a 17 year old, is flirting with the serving girl and his telling her goodbye as she walks away to serve another table. Her name was Feur Delacore. Lightning strolled into the pub and walked up to the counter saying she wanted two of their finest ale. She scanned the area looking for a seat and saw me with the only open one and as she saw me she seen me looking around watching what others were doing and she walked over toward my table thinking he didn't notice her yet, but of which he had given his unseen sight abilities. She walked over and sat down taking a sip of her ale. She was an overall cute girl Thunder thought to himself. Long, pink hair; a hear-shaped face; thin, slender arms; and the same thin, slender legs. She had just sat down when I glanced at her and looked back which the glance she had caught which had said _"Hi. Good to see a fresh face around here. Wanna hang out?"_ She glanced at him and stared at him for I while before saying, "Do you wanna go out?" and as he drinking his ale he somewhat coked on it as he heard her last words. He swallowed another gulp-full of it to wash down the previous load before saying, "Where'd that come from?" and she had said, "We're going to get along great." And Thunder said to himself, "Oh my God, what have I just gotten into?" as he wondered about his normal charismatic glow radiating from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of xZx**

**Ch.5 Love can be a Thorn**

"Hm," Thunder wondered to himself, "I wonder why she is progressing so rapidly with me?" as he walked into his room at a nearby inn he had checked into. Lightning walked in and right before the service lady asked said, "I'm with him!" and the service lady nodded and let her pass. "Hi" Lightning said in a romantic tone.

"Um, hi. You're the girl from the pub, right?" Thunder asked as he walked around his room and sat on his bed.

"Yup, that's me," she said as she sat on the bed. "What brings you here?" she said as she scooted towards me.

"Oh, I'm just passing by," Thunder hastily says as Lightning scooted everthemore closer to him. "What's your name by the way?" he asks as it seemed the only way to distract her.

"My name? I'm Lightning. What's yours?" she says as she slides closer and closer to him.

"I'm Thunder," he bleakly says hoping to buy time but to his dismay she had said, "Oh my God, we have similar names! We must be meant for each other!" And in saying so, she scooted within a foot of me, and continues by asking, "You have a girlfriend?" And she scooted to where there was an inch between his face and hers.

"I don't as a matter of fact" and that's all she needed as she jumped at the chance and kissed him. As a matter of fact, Thunder is me. I am Thunder. Now unlike Thunder as in I, Lightning doesn't not have a boyfriend meaning she does have one who just so happens to walk into my room at that very moment to find us kissing, or mainly her kissing me against my will. _Oh my god _I thought.


End file.
